There is a long tradition of sending not only communications, but gifts as well, via post office mail. It is known sometimes to combine or merge a gift or message with the container in which it is transmitted, the shipping container being part of the overall gift to the receiver. Some such novelties include writing messages upon unusual three-dimensional items, placing an address on the item, and mailing the item by parcel post, first class, etc., delivery to the recipient.
A long-known gift device of this general type is to write a message and address upon the exterior of a natural coconut, and to mail the coconut to a friend or loved one. Typically such message gifts are suggestive of the locale from which the message is mailed. For example, coconuts may be mailed from a tropical location to recipients in temperate areas. Small stones, bottles with exotic labels, and other unusual items have been similarly used as the medium/container for sending small gifts and/or messages. It also is known to place a gift, such as currency (or a written message) inside a puzzle box, in which the recipient must determine and perform a tricky procedure in order to access the interior of the box and obtain her gift or message.
The presently disclosed apparatus was developed in view of the foregoing background, and is an advance in the art of novelty mail containers. As disclosed, the present invention permits a perishable produce, particularly a chili pepper, to serve as a mailing container.
Like label numerals are used to identify like elements throughout the drawings. The drawings, which are not necessarily to scale in a view or between views, are intended to illustrate a preferred embodiments of the invention, but do not limit the invention.